Saving Bella
by lacey.skinner.12
Summary: What if when Alice had her vision of Bella Jumping off the cliff she was not the only one to return to Forks, the whole family returned (Except Edward, at first at least) What if she really was trying to kill herself. Can they truly save her? What will their reactions be when they see what them leaving has done to her? Multiple POV. Rated M, to be safe. I own nothing. Please R/R
1. The Jump

**Bella POV**

So here I stand on the very edge of the tallest cliff overlooking the ocean. My eyes drifting upon the gray storm clouds building up upon the horizon until they met the inkish black water. Although I truly saw none of this. My eyes and mind were too filled with images of **him** ; even in my mind it hurt to think of his name, as the images passed through my mind I could feel the hole in my heart ripping open once again.

I knew that I was starting to lose my grip on reality when I started seeing the ghostly image of **him** whenever I would do something dangerous. Now I could not stop. It was as if it was the only thing keeping me sane but at the same time somewhere deep down I knew it was insane. So I kept upping the ante, doing more and more dangerous things. At first it was a relief to see his face, even for a few fleeting moments. But it was not working any more, the more I saw his ghostly face the worse I felt. I could not go on any longer.

So now; after having a huge fight with Jacob and feeling so alone, I decided to end it all. So here I stood; taking in what in my mind were my last few breaths and whispering a silent goodbye to my mom and dad, all the while the ghostly image of Edward pleads with me not to do what I am about to do. _"You wanted me to be human, you would not be with me any other way...then watch me be human"_ I whisper to his ghostly self, more for my own satisfaction than anything else.

I took one last look at his ghostly angelic face and say _"Goodbye Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward…I will always love all of you, even if you could no longer love me"_ Taking one last step forward I began to free-fall off the edge of the cliff. I fell for what seemed like an eternity until my body collided with the freezing, churning black waters of the North Pacific Ocean. As I slipped below the dark surface I felt oddly at peace.


	2. Visions

**Narrator POV**

It had been five months since their abrupt departure from Forks and once again the Cullen clan was all together, minus Edward. They were once again staying with their Denali cousins in Alaska. Emmett and Rosalie had just returned that morning from a trip to Africa and both families were settled in the large family room discussing their various adventures of the past few months. Emmett looked over at Carlisle and asked _"Any word on Edward?" "Yes actually"_ the others had already heard the latest so they paid them no attention. _"He is down in Brazil following a new lead on Victoria"_ Emmett just shook his head and went back to watching the football game on TV.

Alice had done as she had promised and had not been looking into Bella's future or 'keeping tabs on her' as Edward had put it, so when the vision of Bella jumping off of a cliff came to her it was a shock. One minute she was watching Jasper and Esme play chess and in the next moment she was on her feet screaming _"Bella, No!"_ Jasper was at her side instantly while everyone else froze and stared at her. Carlisle was the first to question her _"What is it, what did you see about Bella?"_ Alice just stared blankly for a moment and then with a tearless sob said _"She…she's dead…"_ A mixture of sorrow and disbelief filled the Cullen's faces, for the daughter and sister they had lost. The Denali's felt sympathy and sadness for the would-be cousin they never got to know but heard much about. Even Rosalie was crying into Emmett's chest. Rosalie had not openly admitted it but Bella had started to grow on her and she had really started to miss her, even if she was just a Human. Emmett was just as upset and sad, he had lost the girl that he had started to see as his little sister.

Carlisle put his arms around Esme; who was sobbing, turning back to Alice he spoke again _"What exactly did you see"_ Alice; who was sobbing in Jasper's arms, looks back at Carlisle and said _"She was standing on a cliff…overlooking the ocean. She said something about Edward wanting her to be Human…she said goodbye to all of us one by one and that she still loved us…even if we did not love her…and then she...she jumped. She killed herself. She killed herself thinking we no longer loved her"_ Alice sobbed even harder.

Everyone was stunned, not just because she killed herself but because she killed herself believing that we no longer loved her. _"How could she ever believe that…she was like family, she was family"_ Esme said with a tearless sob. _"Edward"_ Emmett growled " _It had to be whatever he said to her when we left"_ Carlisle look over at Emmett and said _"We don't know if that's true or not. Alice, are you sure there is nothing else? Do you see her resurfacing from the water at all?"_ Alice's eyes go blank for a moment then she shakes her head _"Nothing, she's just…gone"_

Jasper; who so far had remained silent, asked _"What about the timing? Are you sure it had already happened?"_ Once again Alice's eyes went blank as she focused on the vision searching for anything that would indicate if it had already happened or when it would happen. With a shake to her head she said _"It has not happened yet, but there is no time to stop her. She is already making her way to the cliff, she will be there in 5 minutes."_

" _Is there nothing we can do"_ Rosalie said. _"We can be there for Charlie. He has always been kind and supportive towards us"_ Carlisle said and everyone nodded in agreement. _"What about Edward?"_ Esme asked. Carlisle was first to answer _"It would be best if he did not know what has happened until we see Charlie and even then he should be told in person. There is no telling what his reaction will be. The loss of one's mate it said to be unbearable."_

" _When do we leave?"_ Emmett asked. _"Right now"_ Carlisle said before turning to their Denali cousins and saying _"I'm sorry for us having to leave so abruptly, but this is something we must do. If Edward contacts any of you or shows up tell him that we have all gone back to Forks, but do not tell him or let him know what has happened"_ Tanya was the one to respond _"There is no reason to apologize Carlisle, we are so sorry for your loss. And of course we will relay your message to Edward if he contacts us"_ With a final nod Carlisle led Esme out the Door and into the waiting car. Even though they all knew that she would be gone by the time they arrived, they would go as fast as they possibly could.


	3. Hollow

**Bella POV**

I just felt hollow on the inside, empty. Devoid of life. _'why did he have to save me, why couldn't he just let me drown and be at peace'_ I thought to myself as I sat on the couch at Billy's, with Jacob snoring next to me. Another shiver runs down my spine. Even with Jacob's overheated body next to me I was cold. Its not easy to retain body heat when your as under weight as I am. But I could care less. I gave up eating, not that anyone has even noticed. I will eat in front of Charlie but then throw it up as soon as I could. I even tried cutting a few times; but I could not handle the smell of the blood, I make sure to cover the scars on my wrists as best as I can.

My mind drifted back to how it felt to be under the water, how much I was at peace. I would have sworn I saw something red and flowing when I was under the water coming towards me. It kinda looked like hair...I realized with a bit of a morbid realization that it had been Victoria. She had almost gotten me and I could have cared less. My life had lost all meaning when the life and family I had chosen left me alone and broken. Like an unwanted pet, thats all I ever was to them. A pet.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Jacob shifted next to me, throwing a **very** heavy and **very** hot arm over me, pinning me to the couch. "Ouch Jacob, get off" I yelled and tried to shove his arm off of me. But due to my lack of muscle mass; another side affect of my 'no food diet', I could barely budge his arm. So I settled for yelling his his ear _**"JACOB!"**_ with that he shot up, but unfortunately his arm that had been on top of me flew up with him and struck me a crossed the cheek. _"Ouch"_ I yelled. Great, now I'm going to have a huge bruise that Charlie will defiantly notice. _"OMG Bella I'm so sorry, let me get some ice for you to put on that"_ Jacob says. _"I'm fine, just forget it. I'm want to go home now, can you give me a ride to my truck?"_ I say. _"I already brought your truck back over here while you where asleep earlier. But I'm not going to let you drive in your condition, you look like you could drop any second. Charlie and my dad would kill me if I let you drive and something happened to you. I'll drive you home. Ok?"_ Jacob says _"Ok, whatever, can we just go"_ I say. I don't have the energy or will to argue anymore. With that we head back out into the freezing drizzle and into my ancient truck.

I catch a glimpse of my face reflected in the passenger window as we drive back towards Forks. I'm a mess. I hair hung in dirty, salt crusted clumps. I skin was raw and scratchy from the salt and sand as well. My one bright chocolate colored eyes were blood shot and looks dull from too many sleepless nights. I had large dark purple circles under my eyes that stood out against my too pale skin. My weight loss was starting to become evident on my face as well, my cheeks were starting to sink in and with the large bruise starting to form on my left cheek I was afraid that Charlie might start to notice the weight loss.

I was so conflicted. One part of me wanted to let go and give up. The other part just wanted to shield Charlie from all the pain I am in and keep it secret. To stay alive for him. As I feel the truck come to a stop I look out the window to see that I am already home. I look over at Jacob, who looks at me with concern _"Sorry again about the face"_ he says _"It's ok, whatever. I'll put ice on it"_

I start to get out but Jacob stops me. _"Bells, you want to tell me why you jumped off the cliff?" "No"_ I say _"Come on Bella, you need to talk about it. I think you need help" "I said NO and drop it"_ I shout and get out of the truck. But he gets out and follows me up the steps. _"If not me, you need to talk to someone. Just look at yourself, this is not healthy"_ I was really getting pissed off and even more tired _"I SAID DROP IT"_ I shouted. _"Bella..."_ he said with a plead _"I said NO, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ With my last drop of energy I ran up the remaining steps, unlocked the door and then slammed it in his face. Leaning my back against the door, I slid down to the floor. I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. My resolve finally broke and I unleashed a torrent of sobs. I buried my head in my knees and the tears flowed freely. I just sat there sobbing uncontrollably for a few minutes, then I heard a very familiar voice call my name _"Bella!..."_


	4. Somber Discoveries

**Carlisle POV**

It had been a very quiet and somber flight to Seattle. None of us really knew what to say. The loss was too great, too much. But I knew that they would all be look to me for guidance through this. They would be look to me for support. But I was at a loss. I had seen Bella as one of my daughters, Loved and cherished. But now she was gone and there was nothing I could do now. If only I had fought harder against Edward's wishes, if only I had put my foot down, if only...if only. I was brought back to the present when the pilot's voice came over the planes PA system announcing our decent into Seattle.

Once we were all off the plane I pulled everyone into a corner and away from the foot traffic. _"Esme, Alice and I will go to Charlie's and see what we can find out. He most likely does not know what has happen yet. It might be a few days before we can make our return known. I rest of you should return to the house for now. We will call when we find out anything"_ With a nod we parted. After receiving our rental car we began the drive back to Forks.

By the time we reach the town limits it was close to 10pm and the streets were all but deserted. We made out way down the familiar streets and I could not help think of the last time I drove down these streets. How happy and content life was then. Its amazing how some much can change in 5 short months. Once we turn on to Bella's street I force myself to think about the task at hand. I decide that it is best if we park a few blocks away from Charlie's house and run the rest of the way.

Once we arrive at the house I notice that both Bella's truck and Charlie's Police cruiser are both gone. I look to Alice, but all she says is _"I can not see where Charlie is right now, I cant see much of anything"_ The tone of her voice it flat and no longer it's exuberant self. I watch Alice as she approaches the front door and uses a key that is hidden above the door frame to open the door. Once we are all inside I scan the room. Everything looks normal at first, but then I start to see things that look a bit off. The couch looks as if it has been slept on heavily and is set up as a bed. It smelt of Charlie. As I look around the living room, Esme goes to the kitchen as Alice goes up stairs. _"It is a mess in here, there is dirty dishes and trash everywhere. Bella would never let the kitchen get like this. She is...was always so clean"_ Esme says to me with a bit of a sob.

" _Esme, Carlisle..."_ Alice calls out to us and we run up stairs to where she is. She is standing in front of Bella's room, looking through the open door. I peer over hear head to see the room. It is a mess. The floor is littered with clothing and what looks like a multitude of shattered cd's. _"Whats has happened here?"_ I say. As I enter the room I can smell the distinct salty odor of tears. She has been crying enough to permeate the room with the salty smell. If my heart still beating it would be breaking right now. _"Lets see what we can find"_ I say. I head over to her closet while Alice goes to look at her computer and Esme tries to start picking up the clothing off of the floor.

As I open her closet I notice with a frown that there is another pile of broken cd's laying on the floor of the closet and what looks like some sort of electrical device. It's wiring cut and curling away from the main device. After a moment I recognize it as the sound system that Emmett had given Bella for her birthday. It looks as is she had pried it out.

" _Carlisle!"_ Esme sobs out my name. I run over to her to see what was wrong. She had been picking up Bella's clothing and had opened one of her dresser drawers and found something horrible. A blood stained razor blade. I picked it up and smelled it, it was defiantly Bella's blood. I looked back at Esme and she had a devastated look on her face. Dropping the blade on the floor I wrapped my arms around her. I could not help but think that this was all our fault, us leaving had led to this.

I held Esme for several minutes until I heard a gasp come from Alice. We turned to see Alice looking at what looked like some emails on Bella's computer. _"What is it Alice?"_ Esme says. _"She...she tried to email me. Hundreds of times."_ Alice says. _"I thought you canceled your email account"_ I say _"I did, but she still tried. She tried to tell me what was going on with her, what she was going through. But she could not reach me. If I had just emailed her once or called her maybe...maybe she would still be..."_ Alice starts sobbing before she can finish what she was going to say. We all just stood there, frozen in out grief.

Suddenly in the distant I could hear what sounded like Bella's old truck approaching the house. We listen as it slows and eventually stops in front of the house. After loudly idling for a moment the engine cuts with a loud bang. Once the engine was off I could hear the muffled sounds of a conversation coming from the truck, but I can not make out what is being said or who it was talking. It was not until we heard the sound of a door being opened and slammed shut then followed but the opening and closing of another door that we could make out what was being said.

" _If not me, you need to talk to someone. Just look at yourself, this is not healthy"_ said a husky male voice _"I SAID DROP IT"_ The female voice was so familiar but off at the same time _. "Bella..."_ The male voice said with a plea. We all looked at each other wide eyed, shes alive. Bella's alive, I could feel the hope building up within me as we continued to listen _"I said NO, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ We can hear Bella shout followed by the opening and then slamming of the front door. None of us had moved, we were frozen in shock, Bella was alive!

Moments later we could here sobs coming from down stairs. Alice was the first to move. In a flash she was standing at the top of the stair case looking down. Both Esme and I followed. Looking down we could see the huddled form of Bella against the door. Her head was buried in knees and she was crying loudly. I watch as Alice makes her way down two steps and say _"Bella!..."_ We watch as Bella whips here head up at our direction; her sobs stopping instantly, her eye going large. Even in the darkens I can tell that there is something wrong with her. She looks sickly.


	5. Alive!

**Bella POV**

" _Bella!..."_

Peering into the darkened house I looked up at the direction that my name was called and froze in shock. I could have sworn that I was seeing Alice, Esme and Carlisle, but they could not be here. Why would they ever come back. I was nothing to them. Maybe I was seeing hallucinations of them too. I look back up at where they were standing on the top of the steps only to see Alice move from the top of the stairs to crouching down in front of me a half a second later. I try to push away from her but have no where to go. Faster than I could blink my eyes she throws her arms around me to hug me. Odd, I don't remember being able to touch my hallucinations of Edward.

Unmoving, I just sat there at let her hug me until she pulled away a few second later. Looking into her face I could see she looked upset. Actually, upset would actually be an understatement, she looked down right pissed. _"Bella, would you like to tell me how it is that you are alive? I saw a vision of you jumping off of a cliff. Why would you try and kill yourself?...Well?...What about Charlie?...What about Edw..."_ Alice says before I cut her off _"Your not real...your not really here"_ I whisper, finally daring to look her in the eyes. She flinches away from me, but it was such a small movement that I almost missed it. _"Bella, you look awful. Carlisle, Esme get down her. There is something wrong with her!"_ Alice says in an urgent tone.

A split second later both Esme and Carlisle were crouched down on either side of me. I was trapped. By now I visibly shaking from fear and cold. I could feel my heart rate spike as I begin to hyperventilate out of fear. I once again try to bury my face into my knees thinking that if I close my eyes that this will all be a dream and when I wake they will be gone. But did I want them to be gone? _"Bella, can you please look at me"_ Carlisle says in a calming voice. I shake my head and flinch away when he reaches out to me. _"Carlisle look at her, shes terrified"_ Esme says, her voice seemed saddened. I look over at her and would almost swear I say sadness in her eyes, but it was probably just pity. Why would she ever feel sadness towards me, I was nothing to her.

" _Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. Please let me help you"_ Carlisle says again, this time placing a hand on my shoulder. I jump and let out a little yelp in surprise. Running on fear and adrenalin I try to bolt, only to have a set of cold arms wrap around me. I look ever my shoulder to see that it is Alice who I holding onto me. _"Get off of me...let me go"_ I try to shout, but my voice only comes out as a whisper. _"Bella, you need to calm down. We are not going to hurt you. My god Carlisle, she is so thin I can feel her bones!"_ Alice cries. I can hear a muffled sob come from Esme and watch in horror as I see Carlisle pull a syringe out of his coat pocket. _"Alice, hold her still. Bella I'm sorry but this is for your own good."_ Carlisle says. _"No, please don't"_ I whimper as I feel the needle enter my arm. Almost instantly I start to feel lighter, more relaxed. _"There you go sweetheart, just relax"_ I hear someone say, but it sounds too far away to make out who said it. Right before I drifted off I could feel the arms that here holding me relax and a different set of arms lift me up to carry me.

(meanwhile back at the Cullen House)

 **Jasper POV**

After departing from the airport we decide it would be faster just to run to Forks instead of renting a car. We arrived at the house about 30 minutes later. It was kind of eerie seeing the house so dark and quiet. Once inside we all went to work on bringing the house back into order. Turning on the lights, uncovered all the furniture, dusting off 5 months worth of collected dust off of all the flat surfaces. Within 20 minutes we had done what would have taken a human cleaning crew all day.

So we sat and we waited. I could feel the sadness rolling off of both Emmett and Rosalie. Suddenly I could feel what felt like a twinge of hope come from Emmett right before he spoke _"What if Alice was wrong, I mean it has happened before. Not very often, but it has. I bet Bella is just fine. Carlisle and Esme will bring her back with them and then Edward will come back and everything will be like it was before we left. You'll see, everything will work out"_ he said with enough optimism that it almost started to lift my saddened mood...almost.

" _Emmett, you know the likely hood of Alice being wrong is slim, slimmer than slim. Its almost non existent. I would love for Bella to ok and alive, but we have to face reality here. Shes gone"_ I say. _"I'm just trying to think positive"_ Emmett mutters as Rosalie tries to comfort him and says _"I know babe, I miss her too. I may not have show it in the past but I really did like her, once I got to know her that is"_ Not knowing what else to say we just sat there in silence until we heard a car pulling off of the paved road onto our gravel driveway.

We heard the car pull up to the front and stop, followed by the opening and shutting of several doors. Just as the three of us stood up the front door flew open. Alice as holding it open as Carlisle came running in carrying something wrapped in a blanket. It took me a second to realize that it was a person and by the smell of it it was Bella. I could hear her heart beat, it was slow but she was alive! _"She's alive?"_ All three of us said almost in unison. _"Yes but only just. She is very weak and very ill"_ Carlisle says _"Esme, Alice can you please change her into some clean clothing while the rest of us get the medical suit set up?"_ Carlisle ask. With a nod they both take Bella up stairs.

Both myself, Emmett and Rosalie are still in a bit of shock when Emmett turns to use a says _"I told you she was alive"_ Rosalie rolls her eyes and I choose to ignore his comment and ask Carlisle _"What happened?"_ Carlisle turns to me and says _"I'm not really sure right now, but she was hysterical and starting to hyperventilate when he found her so I had to sedate her. I wont know more until I can examine her. I need everyone's help getting the medial suit set up. Find whatever supplies you can and bring them"_ We all went of in different directions to collect what we could find. I remembered where Carlisle kept bags of saline and went to collect them. I found 10 bags and brought them to him. Within 10 minutes the room Carlisle had converted into an exam room a while back looked like an emergency room that could rival any top hospital.

A few minutes later Esme carried the very limp body of Bella in and laid her down on the exam bed. Now that she was no longer wrapped in a heavy blanket I got a better look at her. She _was_ sick, she was sickly thin and looked worse than a corpse. I heard Rosalie take a sharp intake of breath when she entered the room followed by Emmett, who looked like someone had just kicked his puppy (even though he did not have one). I looked back at Bella and walked over to stand on the other side of the exam bed. I was trying to get a read on her emotions; its harder to do when someone it not awake, but not impossible. While Carlisle starts his exam on her outer injures I work on her mental ones. Suddenly I am hit with waves of emotions from her. Fear, emptiness, sadness, helplessness, lonesomeness, acceptance and peace. The last two emotions seemed off compared to her other emotions, but we would worry about those of those later after she was awake.

I watch Carlisle turn out her left arm so he could put an IV in her arm to give her fluids when I notice several jagged marks on her wrist. Reaching over I rubbing my thumb over the raised red marks and I pointed them out to Carlisle _"Look at these, are they what I think they are?"_ I ask _"I believe so, when we were at her house Esme found a razor blade covered in dry blood hidden in one of her drawers. The help that she needs might go beyond just the physical, but we will deal with that later, for now I'm going to finish the exam and make sure she is going to make it through the night."_

Leaving Carlisle to his work I head back down stairs to where everyone else was gathered in the living room. Emotions were running rampant and I did my best to try and calm the room down. I went and sat next to Alice on the sofa. She had her face all scrunched up as if she was trying really hard to figure something out. _"Whats wrong Alice?"_ I ask. _"I don't understand. I saw her go into the water and after that nothing then suddenly she was running into the house. I could smell the sea water on her so I know she did jump, but I don't know how she got out and its frustration me"_ She says. _"Does it matter how? She is alive, that's what matters, right?"_ Rosalie says _"Of course that's what matters Rosalie, I just don't like not being able to see whats going on"_ Alice says a bit snippy. Rosalie responds with a quiet growl. Everyone one was on edge. _"Hey now, there is no need of this. Bella is alive! Remember what I said earlier? Everything is going to work out now, Edward will come home and be back with Bella. Life will be back to normal, well as normal as it gets for a family of vegetarian vampires and a human that is"_ Emmett says with a smirk. This time everyone rolls their eyes at him and he says _"What?!"_ with confused look on his face. That made us all laugh a little and helped to lighten the mood.

Just then we heard a door close up stirs and Carlisle came down. We all turned to him and waited for him to speak. _"She is stable for now. I had to put her on an IV drip because she was severely dehydrated. She is also very under weight and from the look of it she has not eaten in days. If she does not wake within the next few hours I may need to put in a feeding tube, but I really would rather not have to do that. She has a few other minor injurers, but what concerns me the most other than the wight loss is the fact they it look like she has tried to slit her wrists several times. They were not too deep, but the fact that she did it is just as bad"_ Carlisle says.

I could hear both Esme and Alice try to hold back a sob while Rosalie just buries her face into Emmett's chest. Emmett has a horror struck look on his face at the face that our little sister tried to kill herself in more than one way. _"The only way she she is going to be able to get through this is with a lot lot love and support. She is family and family helps each other, are you all in agreement?"_ Carlisle says. Everyone nods and says yes. Now it is just a matter of time and patience until she wakes.


	6. Healing

**Bella POV**

Drifting...

Peaceful...

Happy...

done...

I could feel myself drifting as if I was floating on a vast lake of water. I was peaceful and comfortable. Was this what it was like to die. Did I die? I tried to think back. I remember going to the cliffs and feeling the wind and sea spray against my skin. I remember the image of Edward pleading with me not to jump and then...I..jumped. OMG I jumped, what the hell was I thinking. I remember the water, wave after wave crashing on me. The current grabbing hold of me and pulling me down. I did die, didn't I. Poor Charlie and mom, poor Jacob, poor Edw...I could not bring myself to think his name. It still brought pain. Wait a minute if I'm dead how can I feel pain still?

Then I remembered something hot tugging on me in the water, solid ground underneath me and someone telling me to breath. It was Jacob, he had puled me from the waters. Why did he have to save me, I was happy with my decision to die or was I? I am so conflicted. If he had saved me why do I feel like I am drifting away now?

I was starting to feel more pain now and it was making harder to remember. Did Jacob drive me home? Yes he did and we argued before I slammed the door in his face. I remember leaning against the door and crying. A voice in the dark calling my name. I know that voice, but how could it have be her? Alice...

Had she really been there? Then there was Carlisle and Esme. Was I imagining them too like I had imagined Edward? Thinking of their names pain rips through me again and now I start to feel heavy. I feel like I am being weighed down and there is this annoying beeping sound coming from somewhere. I try to to move my arm to push away what ever it is that is making that sound but as I do I feel something cold grab my wrist gently and a calm voice say _"Careful, you don't want to hurt yourself"_ Once again it was the voice in the dark speaking to me. Alice.

I try to open my eyes. They feel so heavy, but I win the fight against my eyelids and open them just a crack. My eyes take a while to adjust. The room I am in is dimly lit and I can see various medical equipment. I feel someone squeeze my left had again and turn to see who it is. Alice. Is she really real? Is she truly here? Is _he_ here? Opening my mouth to speak I realize that my throat is killing me. swallowing hard I try again

" _A..Alice..ar..are..you..rea...reall..y..her..here?"_ My voice is rough and broken sounding. She picks up a cup with a straw in it from a side table and holds it up for me and I reluctantly take a small drink, only to help sooth my throat. She then gives me a sad look. _"Oh Bella, of course I am really here. We have all been so worried about you. I have been trying to see your future, but its been all fuzzy. Why Bella, why did you try and kill yourself?"_ I give her a sour look, remembering that she was no longer my friend. I had no friends. _"Why d..do you care. You al..l left me"_ I snapped at her, she looked sad again...odd.

Now that my head was a little clearer I noticed that I not only had an IV in my arm, I also had some sort of tube in my nose. How dare they, they are undoing all the work I have done. I start to try to pull out the offending tubing but Alice's steel grip stops me before I can do any damage. _"LET ME GO"_ I try to scream, but my voice is weak. _"Please Bella be calm, your just going to hurt your self"_ I was too caught up with trying to get away from her to notice the sound of several pairs of feet running towards the door. When the door flew open I was caught a little by surprise but did not stop my struggling.

Immediately I started to feel a calming sensation flood my body. _Jasper_. I tried to fight it, but I was too weak. " _Bella, we are just trying to help. You need to remain calm and keep the IV and feeding tube in."_ Carlisle says. When did he move to the side of the bed? _"Wwhy. Why doo any offf you carrre? Whyy not jussst let mmee diee"_ My words were slurred as if I was drunk. _"Jasper, let up a bit"_ Carlisle asks. Instantly I start to feel my head clear a bit. Esme approached me and said " _Sweetheart, we care about you. We could never let you die or do anything to harm yourself"_ I had fully intended to give her a cold stare and say something nasty, but when I looked into her face I seemed to lose my strength. Her eyes were so sad but so caring and full of concern. As I looked around the room, her look seemed to be reflected on everyone else's faces as well. Even Rosalie.

I relaxed my arms to show that I was was done snuggling, Alice kept her grip on my hands, but relaxed as well. Looking down in my lap, not daring to look at their faces when I spoke I asked _"But why do you care? You all left me. Edw...Edward said..."_ I was almost crying by then. _"What did Edward say to you?"_ Emmett spoke for the first time. I had to admit, I missed his voice He always made me laugh. _"He said that I..I was not good...good enough. That you all did...didn't want m..me. I..I was b..bad for you"_ by now I was sobbing. I felt a set of cold arms wrap around me and looked up through my tears to see that Esme was now holding me, hugging me to her chest.

A loud crash out in the hall brought my sobs up short and a moment later Emmett came back into the room. When did he leave? He looked pissed off but at the same time sad and apologetic. He came over to kneel beside me and say _"Oh Belly-bear, Whatever he said to you it's not true, you know that right? He over reacted to what happened on your birthday. He told us that he talked with you and you both agreed that us leaving was for the best. We never wanted to leave, believe us"_ I looked into his face and could see that he was telling the truth.

But it still didn't make sense _"But I'm human, nothing, just human. Why would I really matter?"_ I say. _"Darlin' your just as much a part of this family as any of us and you have never been just human. If you were 'just human' you would have run away scremin' when you first me us"_ Jasper said with a smile, his southern accent seemed to be a bit thicker than I remember it being. I could not help but smile back but it didn't reach my eyes. _"Bella, we are telling you the truth, you are part of this family. I'm sorry my idiot brother made you feel otherwise, but he was just trying to protect you. I am also sorry that it took me so long to realize it was well, when we left I realized that I really missed having you around...sister"_ Rosalie said. That caught me by surprise and I just sat there for a moment, mouth a-jar. She never really spoke to me, directly anyways but now she is calling me her sister! _"Over protective fool"_ I heard Alice growl.

I was still a bit confused _"But I still don't understand, Edward said..."_ _"He lied Bella, he lied thinking he was protecting you and he made me promise not to look in to your future. I'm so sorry, if I had not listened to him none of this would have happed..."_ I cut Alice off _"Alice, none of this is your fault. I did this to myself. When Edward left, when all of you left I felt like my whole life was ripped from me. I not only lost my true love and mate, but I lost my family and a life that I had chosen. I tried to move on and live a normal life like Edward wanted me to. After the shock of it all I tried, for the sake of Charlie and my mom. But I was so empty, I felt like I was hollow, a shell. Thats why I did what I did"_ I could feel pain ripping through my body when I remember my 'zombie days'. I could not look into any of their faces, but I felt Esme's arms tighten around me and it was comforting.

I feel the indention of someone sitting down on the end of the bed _"Bella?"_ I look up to see Jasper sitting there. This has to be the closets he has ever been to me. _"Yes Jasper?" "Can I apologize for what happened on your birthday? If I hadn't been so.."_ I cut his off and say _"Jasper, there is no need. I never blamed you for what happened" "But I could have..."_ He tries again. _"I'm serious Jasper. There is no need, I don't blame you at all"_ I say with a smile, this time my smile is a bit bigger and brighter. This time I seemed to convince him that it was true. I looked around at the family, _my_ family and they all seemed to be smiling now. But there was someone missing. _"Where's Edward?"_ I ask, this time it did not hurt to say his name.

I can see their smiles falter a bit then Carlisle says " _He has been off on his own for a while. But he checks in once in a while. He said that being around us was too painful and it kept reminding him of you and how much his missed you"_ _"Idiot brother"_ Alice grumbles again. That almost makes me laugh. _"Don't worry, he will check in soon and when we tell him where we are he will come back, he misses you too much to stay away much longer anyways"_ Esme assures me. I nod a little in agreement and just leave it at that.

Unconsciously I start to yawn, the emotions of every thing was really draining _"I think we should let you sleep some more. You need to leave the IV and feeding tubes in for a while, ok? But when you wake again maybe we can start you on some light, easy to digest foods"_ I just nod again, I'm not sure how I feel about eating. But my eyes getting very heavy again and I can't think too much into it. I feel Esme pulling me back down onto the bed and pulling the covers over me. Some one kissing me on the forehead and I drift off into sleep to the sound of someone humming a lullaby. _My_ lullaby.


	7. Nightmares, Pneumonia & Edward's Return

**Bella POV**

I was Shivering, I felt cold. I could feel the ground beneath me was damp and soft and smelled of earth and moss. Opening my eyes I found myself laying on the cold, damp forest floor. It was a moon-less night, a new moon. The darkness of the forest encroached on me like a predator stalking its prey as I sat there. Why was I in the forest again. Wasn't I just laying in bed talking with my family? Or was that a dream, it felt so real.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear someone yelling at me with urgency _"BELLA RUN!"_ The voice was velvety and sounded so familiar. I look to see Jacob running towards me, turning into a giant snarling wolf as he approached me. On the other side was Edward running at me as well. Fangs distended and looking very much vampire like. Wait fangs? He doesn't have fangs. Then I saw Victoria running at me from the front. What the hell is going on.

" _BELLA RUN!"_ I hear it again. I turn to see another version of Edward, the one I remember. He was the one telling me to run. Getting up I started to run towards him. But as I ran to him, he seemed to be further and further away. I could hear the other three getting closer. I kept running and screaming for Edward to help but he kept moving away from me. Edward kept saying _"BELLA RUN"_ over and over, but it is too late, the other three catch me all at the same time. I can feel myself being pushed down onto the ground and held. No matter how much I struggle or scream they will not let me go. Just as they open their mouths to sink their razor sharp teeth into me I hear another voice call me. _"Bella"_ its female and full of concern. I also hear a coughing sound and realized that it is coming from me. _"Bella, please wake up. Carlisle, Help!"_

The nightmare forest fades away as I open my eyes. I see Alice holding me down as Carlisle comes running into the room. _"Whats wrong Alice? What happened?"_ Carlisle asks. _"I don't know, she just started thrashing about and screaming. Carlisle, shes burning up."_ Alice says. It wasn't until she said that that I realized that I _was_ felling hot, really hot actually. Suddenly my body was racked with a coughing fit that made my throat burn and lungs hurt. I cant keep my eyes open and they shut heavily, but I can still hear whats going on.

I feel a cold hand on my forehead that is quickly removed. _"Whats wrong with her?"_ Alice asks. _"I'm not sure, but I don't like the sound of that cough or how high her temperature is. From the sound of that cough she might still have water in her lungs from being in the water or it might be something worse like pneumonia. I need to run a few test before I can say for certain. But first I'll add some medicine to her IV bag to help with the fever. Bella can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?"_ I couldn't. " _She can't, but she can still hear us for now"_ Alice says, concern coloring her voice. _"Bella, I'm going to run a few tests. Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you..."_ Carlisle said, but his voice was becoming faint as the darkness encased me once again.

 **Carlisle POV**

Injecting the medicine that Bella needed in her IV bag I could not help feel sadness and concern. Looking down at her she looked so frail and weak. After all she has been through, now to be sick. I fear that is might be pneumonia, normally it would be east to teat. But she is so weak as it is. It brings back memories of when I first met Edward when he was dieing of the Spanish Influenza. At least now we had better ways of treating such aliments, but it still worried me.

" _Shes uncontentious again"_ Alice said. After setting everything up I prepared to draw some blood, but looked to Alice first. " _Do you want to leave before I do this, there is no need to be uncomfortable" "No, I'm fine. I don't want to leave her"_ Alice responded. Nodding I go to work. Once the blood is drawn I put the blood samples into the AutoAnalyzer to run the blood tests. She is continuing to cough and now I can hear a wheezing sound coming from her lungs. Pulling out the portable x-ray machine I take a few pick shots of her lungs. Its worst that I thought. She has pulmonary edema and pneumonia. How did I miss this before.

" _What is is Carlisle? Its bad isn't it?"_ Alice asks. I knew the others had been giving me space so I could work, but I also knew that they could not stay away any longer. Just as I thought this, the rest of the family filtered into the room. Sighing I said _"Yes it's bad, she has pulmonary edema; water on her lungs, and pneumonia. She most likely had the pneumonia before going into the water, but it appears to have been untreated and her exposure to the water and cold has made it worse. Coupled with her weaken state it is going to be hard to treat. If it comes to it I will change her, but only if there is no other option"_ Everyone nodded in acceptance of this, even Rosalie. The room fell into silence and all that could be hear was Bella's labored breathing and the beat of her weaken heart.

 **Edward POV**

It was mid day as I laid back on the bed in my rented room at a little seedy motel just out side of Del Rio, Texas. I had the curtains closed to block out the bright sun light so I could wallow in in misery. Another dead end. I had been tracking Victoria for several months now and so far I have I have hit dead ends 10 times. This time I was following a lead that she was somewhere in southern Texas, possibly northern Mexico. It was thought that she was there looking into information on new born army's, the idea was terrifying. But I found nothing, not even a trace.

 _'Maybe I should start fresh, go back to Alaska and see everyone for a bit before I start tracking her again'_ I thought to myself. I had not been in contact with my family for little over a month now, not since I got pissed at Alice for calling all the time so I threw my phone into a wall. Shattering the phone and left a good size hole in the wall too. I hadn't even bothered getting a new one. I know that they will be upset about me not calling, but I had just wanted to left alone.

It was settled, one the sun goes down I will head back to Alaska. I called the airport in San Antonio and got a flight out for tonight. Once the sun had set I checked out of the motel and caught a decided to run to the airport. Once boarded and settled into my seat I nothing to do but wait. It was a 9 hour flight to Anchorage and then an hour run to Denali. I hatted sitting idly, when I did I would miss Bella even more. My resolve was starting to weaken even more and even though I told myself that I would stay away and let her live her life I knew that it was just a matter of time before I went back begging her to forgive me. Lost in my thoughts of my sweet Bella the flight went by fast and soon we were making out descent into Anchorage.

After leaving the airport I made sure I was safely away from human view before breaking out in a run. I missed running just for the fun of it. I ran though forests, over cliffs and rivers. Dashed through snow drifts and over mountain peaks until I finally arrived at our cousin's house. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door. After a few seconds it was answered by Tanya _"Edward! What a surprise. It is so wonderful to see you"_ she says. Her voice had an edge to it like she was hiding something and when I tried to read her mind she was reciting Edgar Allan Poe's 'The Raven' in Latin in her head. In fact when I listened to the others in the house they were all blocking me.

Before I could question her the rest of the Denali clan entered the living room to great me. _"Edward, it is great to see to again"_ Eleazar says. Even his voice has a nervous tone to it. _"Ok what is going on? You all seem nervous to see me and you are all blocking from your thoughts as well. And where is the rest of my family?"_ Eleazar steps forward and says _"Edward...they, they went back" "Back where?"_ I ask, but I already knew the answer. _"To Forks"_ Kate says. I could feel anger boiling up inside me, I promised, _we_ promised. Before I realized it I was out the door and running with the Denalis calling out for me to come back. I would go back to Forks to confront my family, hopefully it was not too late. Hopefully Bella was unaware of their return.

I was too upset to be around humans right now so I ran. Why would they do this to me, to _her_? I asked myself. We all agreed to stay away from her. Alice or Emmett, even Esme I could under stand going back. But Carlisle and Jasper would know better and Rosalie would defiantly be against going back. My mind wondered over the why. Then a terrifying thought hit me. Maybe Alice saw something, maybe Bella's hurt...but they would have told me, wouldn't they have? No it had to be some other reason. I tried to think of another explanation for them returning, but my mind kept returning to the possibility of something happening to my Bella. The idea sent a shiver down my spine and almost made me feel ill (which would normally be impossible for a vampire).

The fear of the unknown made me push my self further, faster. Before I knew it I was passing the Canada/US border and was in Washington state. I decided just to swim across Elliot Bay instead of having to go around Seattle and Tacoma. Once on dry land again I ran at full speed again. Before I knew it I was running through the all too familiar forests of the Olympic peninsula. After crossing over several mountain peaks and over a few rivers our house finally came into view. Strangely I caught the putrid scent of werewolf somewhere near by, but I was too focused on getting to the house to even bother worrying about it right now.

I didn't even slow until I was at the front door, garbing the handle I threw it open and ran in. When I came to the living room most of my family was seated there. I must have caught them by surprise, because they all seemed to have the same look to sadness to them before registering my presents. Once they realized I was there their expressions and thoughts changed very quickly.

Emmett was pissed and worried _'you better not hurt my baby sister again'._

Jasper was concerned and pained _'and I thought me almost attacking Bella was bad, what you did to her was worse'._

Rosalie was livid and worried _'I hope Bella's going to be ok...Edward, you are an ass'_ (wait when did Rosalie start caring about Bella?).

Esme was concerned and disappointed _'how could you do that to her, make her think that...I'm so disappointed in you'_.

Their thoughts hit me like a tone of bricks and there were even a few audible growls in there too.

I was about to say something to them when I heard it. A stained, weak sounding cough. My head shot up towards the second floor listening to see where it came from. Now I could hear a quiet heart beat and shallow breathing coming from upstairs as well. My family had their heads turned that way too and the saddened look had returned to their faces. Why would there be a human up stairs? The only human that had ever been here is...Oh God No...Bella! Something is wrong with my Bella. I speed up the stairs and follow the sound of her labored breathing until I reach the room that Carlisle had turned into a small home clinic when Bella and I were together just in case she got hurt. It wasn't until I was at the door that I finally caught her scent; freesia, but it was faint and mixed with other chemical scents. The door was ajar, slowly I pushed it open to take in the scene before me.

Carlisle was sitting in the corner of the room going over what looked like medical printouts and Alice was sitting next to what looked like a hospital bed holding said beds occupants hand. But none of that concerned me, my sole focus was on the person in the bed. At first I did not even recognize her, but it was my Bella. As I approached the bed, Alice was instantly standing in front of me blocking my way to Bella. She was in a fighting stance and was growling at me _"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER, TO US?"_ She growled. I was stunned by how she was acting _"SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU MADE HER THINK I HATED HER. I SHOULD RIP YOU TO PIECES RIGHT NOW"_ She screeched. By now Carlisle was up and standing beside Alice with a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her. _"Alice, calm yourself. This is not helping, and I'm sure Edward has an explanation for his actions"_ Carlisle says turning to give me a stern look _'I doubt you meant for any of this to happen to her, but your actions were hurtful, not only to Bella but to the whole family. You need to make this right some how'_

I nodded at Carlisle's silent words. Alice still had a murderous gleam to her eyesand was blocking my path to Bella. Suddenly Bella made a gasping sound and started having a coughing fit. Alice ran back over to her side to try and calm her. I approached on the other side of the bed. I was pained by what I was seeing. Bella looked so small in the bed, her body was shaking and straining as she coughed. She was sickly thin, her eyes were sunken in with deep dark circles under them. She was so very pale and had a sheen of sweat covering her face. As I reached out to place my hand on her forehead Alice growled but did not stop me. Bella was burning up. Panicked, I looked to Carlisle and said _"She's burning up. Whats wrong with her?"_

Carlisle's face saddened; which terrified me because it was a look that I have rarely seen on his face, and said _"She is very ill. She has Pneumonia and Pulmonary Edema. Normally it would be easy to treat both of these, but because of her weaken body it is proving very difficult. In fact most of the treatments I have tried so far have had little to no effect. Its like her body is giving up"_ I was horrified.

Even though I did not have Carlisle's 300+ years of medical experience I have had some medical training and I knew what Pulmonary Edema was and its causes but I had to ask _"How did she get pulmonary Edema?"_ Carlisle looks at me and then to Alice. I turn to look at Alice looking for the explanation. Alice looked like she could cry but she began to explain _"Ok, this is the short version of what happened. I did just as you asked and stopped looking into Bella's future, but a vision of her just came to me. She was standing on a cliff over looking the ocean, she...she said goodbye to everyone before she...she ju..jumped. I still don't know how she survived because I never saw her resurface in my vision. We came to help Charlie, but when we went to check out Charlie's house he was gone and then she showed up a few minutes later. She totally freaked out when she saw us, she thought that we were some sort of hallucination and Carlisle had to sedate her. We brought her here and started treating her"_

I felt numb, my Bella, my angel tried to kill herself...I looked back down at her and wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and hide her away from the world. To keep her safe and secure in my arms, but I knew that that would no help her right now. Looking back to Carlisle I ask _"What is the treatment plan? There has to be some other treatments left for you to try. Right?"_ Carlisle placed a had on my shoulder and then said _"Edward, you know that I'm doing everything possible to help her, to save her. But even with all the medical advances in the there are now sometimes there is nothing that can be done when a persons body just give up. I have tried every form of treatment for her condition, even some experimental ones and there has been no change. At this rate she is going to just get worse and worse until either her lungs or heart give out. I'm sorry son. The only option we have left is to change her"_ I am overtaken by grief and fall to my knees. I can not lose her, she is my sun, my life, my reason for being.

I sat there for what seemed like and eternity staring at her face. I was so consumed by her that I didn't even notice the rest of the family had entered the room. Finally I looked back to Carlisle; who was consoling Esme, and asked _"Then we change her, would she survive the process with how weak she is?"_ Everyone's face had a look of surprise to it, but also a glimmer of hope. _"I don't see why she wouldn't survive, Alice?"_ Carlisle says. I look to Alice, who's face goes blank for a few minutes then she says _"She will survive, but it had to be done withing the next 3 days, because in 6 days her lungs will stop working and then her heart will stop and we will not be able to get it working again"_

" _Edward, if you do this; if we do this, you know what a commitment it is. There will be no more of this running off, she is going to need you. She is going to need all of us, but you more than anyone else. When you left before, it broke her. You can not do that to her again. Are we clear?"_ Carlisle says with a stern look. _"Yes, we are clear. I will never leave her again. I thought I was doing what was best for her at the time, clearly I was wrong. It killed me to leave her and now that I have her back it would be impossible for me to leave her again."_ That seemed to satisfy everyone and their expressions and thoughts of anger towards me turned to thoughts of hope. _"So it is settled, Edward will change Bella in the next few days and our family will once again be whole"_ Carlisle says with a smile. Everyone was smiling and seemed so happy that I hated to bring down the mood, but there was a serious complication I needed to bring up. _"There is just one problem"_ Every one looked to me with a curious expression waiting for me to explain. Sighing I said _"Werewolves. The La Push pack is back"_ …


	8. Of Plans and Treaties

**Edward POV**

" _Are you sure that they are back?"_ Carlisle asks. _"Yes they are back, I smelled them as I approached the town as well as all over the forest."_ Edward says. _"If this is true then we must leave as soon as possible. If you are going to change Bella it goes against the treaty, even if it is to save her."_ Carlisle says. _"If we leave now we can make it to Denali in a day and you can change her there, it would be the safest way to do it"_ Jasper says. Looking over to Alice Edward says " _Alice?.." "It should work, But her future is still really fuzzy to me and there are these odd blank spots that I cant see through. But Jasper is right, it is the best way. She will be upset and sad that she could not say goodbye to Charlie or Renee, but if we do nothing and she dies she would never have regained consciousness to day goodbye anyways."_ Everyone in the room was silent for a moment, reflecting on their own personal past and the fact that they were not able to say goodbye to there loved ones as well.

Snapping out of his revelry, Carlisle says _"Then let gather what we need, we can send to moving company for the rest of our belongings because I doubt that we will be coming back here anytime soon, if ever again."_ With that everyone sped off in different directions to gather what they needed while Edward and Carlisle stayed with Bella. The sound of Bella's raged breathing filled the silence. Carlisle went to work on setting up Bella on a portable monitor and IV while Edward just sat there holding her hand.

Sitting there holding her hand Edward's mind was filled with fear. Fear of what he had done to her, what she was going through now and what was to come. Would she even forgive him? His mind raced over all the possibilities of what could happen. If she was to die before he could change her, if he was to truly lose her it would end him. He would not survive that. Once everything and everyone else was ready Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, breaking him out of his dark thoughts. _"It's time, if you carry her I will carry the IV and monitor."_ Carlisle says. Nodding, Edward slips an arm under Bella's shoulders and one under the back of her knees before pulling her up and holding her tightly to his chest, but not too tightly.

While everyone else was gathering their belongings, Emmett went and procured an appropriate vehicle. It was a large SUV with enough seating for everyone as well as a large open area in the back for Bella to lay down. Feeling quite proud of himself he helped the others load the SUV. Moments later Carlisle and Edward came down holding Bella. Once Bella was made comfortable as possible in the back with Edward and Carlisle, everyone else took their seats with Jasper driving. Night had fallen already as they sped down the darkened highway.

The silence in the vehicle was almost deafening. They traveled in silence for a while until there was a sudden gasp from Alice. Everyone turned to look at her to question what she saw. " _Everything just went blank. Bella, all of us, everything. Its just all blank"_ Alice says. Before anyone could question her, a howl pierced the silence followed by the screech of tires and brakes. Coming to a sudden stop, everyone looked to Jasper this time to question why he stopped the SUV so abruptly. But Jasper's attention was focused on what was on the other side of the windshield. Standing about 400 yards ahead of the vehicle was 10 very large werewolves. The Shock of seeing so many the wolves made everyone freeze in a moment of fear, but Carlisle quickly shook it off and knew that he would have to act quickly to prevent all out war.

 **Carlisle POV**

Looking to Edward I silently say _'we need to explain to them, make them understand that if we do not change her she will die. I need you to listen to their minds to translate for me'_. Edward just nodded and exited the SUV after giving Bella a quick kiss on her forehead. I looked to the rest of my family and said _"Wait here, hopefully we can make them understand_ ". I left before any one could say anything in response. Exiting the SUV I went to stand next to Edward who was standing at the front of the vehicle staring at the wolves. _"Their minds are pretty chaotic, but there are a few clear things. Sam Uley is the Alpha, Jacob Black is one of them and they know that we have Bella."_ Edward says to me. Nodding in response I step forward a few feet only for my action to be greeted by snarls.

Putting my hands up as sign of peace I say _"My son Edward can read your minds and translate for me as I know that you probably do not feel comfortable in human form around us. That being said, we only wish to leave in peace. We have done nothing to break the treaty"_. I watched as the large black wolf in the center stepped forward and few feet and then turn to look at Edward. After a moment of intense silence Edward says _"He said we may not have broken the treaty, but he knows that we have Bella and wants to know what we are doing to her or have planned for her"_ Sighing I say _"It is true that we have Bella with us. She is very ill, if we do nothing she will not survive."_

That statement caused the other wolves to growl and yip. Sam growled at the other wolves, quieting them instantly. _"In fact if we do not help her she will be dead in less then 6 days, my daughter Alice has seen it"_ I add. After a quiet moment Edward says _"He wants to know what you mean she has seen it, and how you plan to help Bella"_. Looking back at the large black wolf I say _"Alice can see the future. She saw Bella dieing 6 days from now and there will be no way to bring her back. The only option that is left is to change her, make her one of us."_

I knew that that statement would cause an uproar among the wolves, which it did. But it was just as quickly ended by a snarl from Sam. Edward continued to translate _"So you do plan to change her, to break the treaty and turn her into one of you?"_ Thinking on my words cautiously I say _"It is not our wish to break the treaty, we wish only to save Bella. But yes the only way to save her is to change her and by doing so breaking the treaty. That is why we were leaving, so that we were no longer in your territory when we change her. We will not return to this area once the treaty is broken. We can not just stand by and watch her die"_ I could almost see the emotions pass through Sam's wolf eyes as he considered my words before he turned his eyes back to Edward. _"And what about Charlie? What about Bella's mom? She will never be able to see them again, or even say goodbye. Charlie will search for her"_ Edward, speaking for Sam.

" _You are right, she will never be able to see them again or say goodbye, but even if we left her here and let her die she will never wake to see them or say goodbye before she would die. We had not worked out what to do to give closure to her Charlie or her mom yet, we were focused on helping her first. I was..."_ I was cut off mid sentence be the sound of one of the SUV door's opening and turned to see Emmett step out. After he came to stand next to Edward and I he said _"I kinda already took care of the whole problem of making it look like something happened to Bella. While everyone else was getting ready I went and got her truck and crashed into the Sul Duc river. By the time its found it will look like she skidded off the road and went into the river. I left the driver side door open so they would think that she tried to escape but got caught in the current and drowned."_

We were all stunned for a moment before Edward once again translated for Sam " _And she will stay with your family and keep to your diet of animal blood only?"_ His words caused a flicker of hope within me _'maybe we can get away with out a fight after all'_ I thought to myself _"Yes, she will stay with us and follow our diet. We will not let her attack humans. We will keep her far from any humans until she can keep her thirst under control"_ I could once again see Sam considering what I had said. The silence this time lasted longer and I could feel the tension that filled the air. Finally Sam turned back to Edward and with what sounded like a sigh of relief Edward said " _He says we are free to go"_ But the relief was short lived when a loud snarl came from one of the other wolves. A large russet colored wolf stepped forward and growled, snapping at the air in our direction.

We tensely watched as Sam snarled back at the other wolf, but the other wolf would not back down. _"It's Jacob Black, he does not want us to take Bella or change her. He is upset that Sam is letting us go"_ Edward spoke only loud enough for both Emmett and I to hear. Just as we turned back to the scene in front of us the russet wolf I now know is Jacob black lunged towards Edward. Snarls erupted all around, but before the wolf could reach Edward he was pounced on by the larger black wolf and held down. The black wolf looked back up at Edward and Edward said _"He said to go now and do not return."_ Nodding a say _"Thank you Sam"_ and the three of us quickly returned to the SUV. Once both Edward and I were back in the back of the vehicle I checked Bella's vitals as Jasper started the engine and quickly drove past the wolf back. Everyone remained quiet for sometime before Emmett broke the silence _"For being a stinking wolf, that Sam guy seemed pretty cool"_ That earned a little laugh from most of us and helped break the tension as well.

After that everyone seemed to settle into their own peacefulness, even though there was still the underlining tension of what was to come in the next few days. Looking around at each member of my family before looking back at Edward; who was holding Bella in his lap, I felt a sense of completeness. Looking back out the window I watched as the dark forest quickly passed by as we raced back towards our Denali 'cousin's' home. I knew then that our family will soon be whole, complete. Reaching over to grasp Esme's hand and squeeze it, I felt a level of peacefulness I never thought I would ever feel.

* * *

 **Ok so everything to this point should be corrected. it you see something wrong, just let me know and please R/R**


	9. Note

I am currently in the middle of the next chapter. I went back and did a little bit of a rewrite on a few chapters and corrected a butt load of mistakes. Sorry for the long delay.


	10. Update!

I am so sorry, my laptop bit the dust (the motherboard got fried somehow) and I lost everything. All the stories I have been working on, everything is gone. got a new computer and a external hard-drive to save everything to. I am having to start from scratch on this story and all my other stories. I hope to have some new chapters soon. will update as soon as possible. once again sorry to all my readers.


End file.
